Perfect Piracy
by Axia Maidenhall
Summary: Rated PG-13 just in case...dont read the story titled "a lot to be upset about", its not supposed to be there.


Prologue  
  
"Hand over yer money! I know you gots some." Caroline Evans-Stewart backed away from the pistol that was being held at her chest.  
  
"Please....we barely have enough for ourselves..." The thief didn't even blink,  
  
"Awwww......poor little whore....the last thing you need is money.....what are ye? 18? And a brat in yer arms already! Naw the likes of ye don't deserve to live." Caroline gasped at the crudity of the mans language, he thought her a loose woman! She held her head high...  
  
"For you're information, I'm 23 and married!" The black eyes of the thief darted around and the pistol was aimed at her child.  
  
"Enough chit chat! Give me the money now!" Caroline started to run down the dark ally, but the man perused...she felt a pressure on the hem of her skirt as the man grabbed it. She fell and screamed as she felt her son leave her arms. She didn't have time to think of him though, for the next second the mans hands were all over her....clawing for the money she had stored on her person...he found the coins safely secured in the hem of her dress and ripped open the seam....she heard the clink of the coins on the cobblestone and the man's harsh breath as he scrambled to pick them up....then he was gone....lost to the night. Only then did she think of her baby. She sat up and wiped the tears left from the assault and looked around frantically, listening for the sound of crying, searching for a non- existent light to help her. She stared feeling on the ground....more worried with each second; why was he not crying? Surely the fall would've scared him at least....perhaps he couldn't cry. The thought made her search faster, and then she felt something soft. A bundle of blankets. She lifted them and opened them with trembling arms. There he was, his eyes closed and his head dented where it had come in contact with the cobblestone.  
  
"Oh no....no no no no NO!" She bent over her child and wept. Her little baby, gone. He couldn't be...shouldn't be...and it was all that thieves fault...fire burned in her eyes, that poor excuse for a human being would pay, she swore passionately to herself....he would get what was coming to him...  
  
She picked up her bundle and started walking home...sobbing the entire way.  
  
Two hours later she walked into the three room house that had once been a happy place...but she found no comfort in the homemade rug, no warmth in the lit fireplace. Just then John, her husband, walked into the room...  
  
"Where have you been!? Do you realize it's been four hours since you left! It must be 2 in the morning Caroline! What happened?!" he stopped when he saw the tears on her face and the state of her dress. His eyes turned toward the baby and he saw the damage done by hard stone. "My baby...." He whispered. Her rushed forward and took the limp bundle from her arms giving her no heed. He examined the child for a moment and then looked up at Caroline...she was surprised to see hatred burning in his blue eyes, hatred? For her? Then the dam of his anger broke. "YOU KILLED MY SON!!!" She started backing away from his glare..."No," she whispered, "no." "YOU CAN'T EVEN BE RESPONSIBLE FOR A CHILD!!!" he laid the dead bundle down with reverence and turned toward her again. She was backed up against the wall and he started towards her. Before she knew it, he back-handed her and opened the front door. She was pushed out into the street and fell to the cobblestone. She looked up at John with disbelief in her eyes. He was breathing heavily. "You. Are. No longer. My. Wife." He closed the door and left her there. Half an hour later...a brick flew through the front window hitting John in the head. He fell to the floor of the little cabin, clutching the base of his head and moaning. The next thing he knew, Caroline was standing in front of him, he looked up at her through bleary eyes and vaguely saw her pick up the brick next to his leg and slam it on his face. He grunted for a moment and then was silent. Caroline gathered a few possessions and a little money and left the little house without looking back.  
  
End of Prologue. 


End file.
